Memories
by Beka Rhade
Summary: Rhade crashes on a deserted planet and loses all of his memory, until Beka comes alnog to spike it for him that is. Rating for safety. Chapter 3 now up!
1. Who Am I

Who Am I?

Disclaimer: Same as always. I own nothing.

Rating: PG just to be safe

Summary: Rhade crashed on a planet and lost all memory, until Beka came along to spike it for him, that is.  
A/N: this takes place sometime during **season four** after the spider episode.

Telemachus Rhade walked to the edge of town and stood leaning against the last building. Spread out in front of him lit by what little starlight came through the clouds was a sandy plain with a few clumps of trees and some caves set on the hills thirty meters away. He'd been there two weeks and still couldn't remember any thing more then his name. It seemed like what few memories he had were slipping away with the shots they gave him every night. He'd been dreaming about a blond lady for a while. She was beutiful and something told him that she was not just something in his head.

Suddenly a rushing sound filled the air as a large dark object, a ship of some kind, set down not fifteen meters away form him. Rhade pulled out his gun and approached the ship. It was to dark to make out anything except that it was pretty big. The thought that it was a cargo ship popped into his mind when he touched it. There was something oddly familiar about even though he couldn't place it. There was just something in the back of his mind saying that he should know about this ship.

He made his way along the ship toward the end where the light was spilling form. A mechanical sound behind him made him jump and press his body against the hull desperate not to be seen. A light appeared as a door not far from him opened falling to the ground with a soft thud.

"Do you think he's here?" A male voice asked as two figures appeared silhouetted in the doorway. Rhade pressed back more as they switched n flashlights.

"The slipfighter crashed over there." A beautiful female voice that sounded like the one of the lady in his dream said sweeping the light in Rhade's direction causing him to hold his breath. "Hopefully he'll be in town. You get some rest; we'll decide what to do tomorrow."

"Sure," with that the shorter person went back into the ship and the taller one switched off the light and stood leaning against the edge of the door.

Rhade could hear her speaking but couldn't make out the words. He put his gun up and moved closer keeping close to the ship.

"…Rhade where are you? We need you now more then ever. It's even been hell for Harper, though he won't admit it. By divine I hope you're still alive when we do find you." With a deep sigh she turned and went back in the ship the door shutting behind her.

Rhade leaned against the ship for a while wondering if he was the person she was talking about. He sat down suddenly tired to care that he was outside of town after curfew.

_He stood in the mouth of a cave as the sun began to rise. Down below him the cargo ship rested not far from town. Then he was in a field that he didn't recognize. A blonde lady was coming toward him, she looked familiar but he couldn't remember who she was._

_"Rhade what are you doing here?" She asked stopping in front of him._

_Her name flashed through his mind along with a rush of strong feelings. He picked her up twirling around recklessly._

_"Rhade," she called laughing._

_He set her down pulling her close pressing their lips together. "Beka, I thought I'd lost you," he whispered running one hand through her hair and kissing her again._

_"Telemachus," she whispered wrapping her arms around him and giving in to his touch._

_Then they stood on the edge of a cliff and she started backing up leaving him standing there unable to move, "Beka please."_

_"Come and get me Rhade, if you love me." She backed up another step._

_"Beka."_

_"It's not that hard Rhade," she took another step and fell._

_"Beka," finally able to move he ran to the edge watching as her body hit the roaring water bellow._

A/N: Beka and Rhade aren't together yet. Beka didn't mean to fall off the cliff that was just Rhade being afraid of losing her. Rhade lost all of his memory after the crash due to shots that the people gave him so he just remembers Beka in his dream.


	2. Do I Know You

Thanks for the reviews. This chapter might explain a few things. _Italics_ are flashbacks and dreams. **_Bold italics_** are thoughts. Rhade doesn't believe that Beka ids the lady from his dream.

**Remembering**

Rhade woke up drenched in sweat. The sun was just starting to rise as the door to the ship started to open. Frantic Rhade scrambled to get out of sight painfully aware of the few places there where to hide. Peering around the side of the ship he gasped as a lady that looked like the blond lady—Beka—from his dream appeared in the doorway next to a pale shorter human male with some metal thing on his neck. Both had their guns out ready to fire.

"It came from over there," the man said pointing his gun in Rhade's direction.

Rhade moved back as they started toward him. His foot slipped on the gravel and he cursed as he hit the ground sending up a cloud of dust. Desperate he looked around as their footsteps came closer. Spotting a clump of trees a few meters away he pushed himself up and ran toward them. Jumping up he caught hold of a branch and swung up onto it turning so that he could look through the branches at the ship. The lady stood at the end of the ship with one hand on the man's arm. After a couple minutes the man went around the ship and the women started toward the trees her gun still out but pointed at the ground. When she reached the trees she looked around and then sat down leaning against Rhade's tree her gun on the ground beside her.

Rhade studied what he could she of her as the feelings in his dream came back to him. **_What am I doing? I'm falling in love with someone I don't know. No, I may know her I just can't remember her if I do. Could she be the lady in my dream? Damn, why haven't those shots helped me remember yet? That's what their supposed to do. _**Thoughts and memories filled his head as more and more time went by. Pictures of this blond lady, the short human she called Harper, a gold lady, a man who seemed to have a lot of authority, and another female who looked to perfect to be human.

Suddenly a beep sounded startling him. The lady pulled out a small device. "What's up?"

"Have you found Rhade yet?" A male voice asked sounding worried.

"No, but I have a good idea about where he is."

"Find him quick: I can only stall so long claiming engine trouble."

"Give me two days and you'll have him. We'll be going into town tomorrow if he's not where I think he is."  
"All right, keep me informed." With that the device went silent and she put it away.

**_It has to be me their talking about; I'm the only Rhade here. Could she be the Beka in my dream? Did we ever have anything between us? What's this?" _**Glancing through the branches he saw a large group gathering at the edge of town.

"Shit," He swung his leg over the branch so that he was straddling it and reached down to where the lady had jumped up grabbing her gun. "Give me your hand. Don't argue." She allowed him to pull her up onto the branch where he snaked one arm around her waist placing one finger to her lips. "Contact your ship and tell whoever's there to lock up. They'll kill him if they find him." He whispered fighting the urge to kiss her.

The lady, he believed she was called Beka, pulled out the device she'd used earlier. "Harper come in." The short mans face appeared on the screen looking relived.

"You found him, but where are you?" He asked.

"Never mind, I need you to lock up the Maru and not open it until I say you can." With a nod from Harper she cut the link and turned half way around so that her face was only a few inches away from his. "Rhade what's."

"Shh, I don't know who you are, but I know that you don't need to die." Rhade said looking past her as the group left town. Then he made the mistake of looking at her ad almost lost all of his control. "Who are you?"  
"Rhade, it's me Beka," she placed one hand on her arm her eyes filled with concern.

Another series of images flashed before Rhade's eyes and he cried out falling forward.

"Rhade, Rhade," Beka was staring at him her eyes filled with worry.

"What happened?" He asked leaning back against the tree trunk.

"You cried out and fell forward. Rhade what's going on?"

He stared past her not really seeing anything. "I don't know," he whispered, "I've been here for two weeks and can't remember anything before I came here." Looking toward the ship she called the Maru he saw the people heading back to town. "You need to get back to your ship." He leaned to the side sliding off the branch. Then he held up his arms to catch her.

Beka gave a small jump and Rhade stumbled back as he caught her their guns fell to the ground as their lips pressed together. He wrapped his arms around her feeling her relax. "You're coming with me," she whispered running one hand through his hair and kissing him again.

"Beka, I."

She pressed a finger to his lips, "we need you Telemachis." Then she kissed him again before she could object.

"Okay, it's your call, but it will cost you."

Beka raised an eyebrow, "oh?"

"I've told you. I can't remember anything before two weeks ago other then my name."

"Then I'll have to help you remember won't I?" She gave him a playful smile and squatted down retrieving their guns. "How about over dinner tonight?"

Something inside told Rhade it was a bad idea, but after that kiss he couldn't say no. "Sure," he accepted his gun and led her out of the trees and toward the ship.

A few minutes later they entered the Maru and stood beside Harper as the door shut. Beka led them to what appeared to be the command section of the ship. "Any ideas?" She asked.

"Get back to Andromeda before those people come back." Harper replied.

"You're a little late for that." Rhade said staring out of the window that faced town.


	3. Rmemebering

You guessed it I own nothing.

**_Bold Italics_** are memories/dreams

**Bold** is thoughts

This contains what little I remember from Spider's Stratagem and what's on the web site so please forgive me if his memories aren't by the book/show.

**Remembering**

Beka followed Rhade's gaze out the window. "Shit, Harper get Dylan on." But before Harper could move the people reached the ship and began pounding on it with guns.

"Is there anyway we can talk to them with out opening the door?" Rhade asked.

Beka turned to Harper who shrugged, "ten minutes."

"Do it." She ordered watching him leave before turning to Rhade with one eyebrow raised. "Is some reason why I have a group of angry people beating the paint off of my hull?"

Rhade started to say something but extreme pain filled his head as everything went black. **Damn it not again**. Was the last thing he remembered thinking.

**_He stood in the doorway of the ship behind Beka looking out over dry sandy land. "One suit is missing."_**

"_**You must have miscounted," she replied not looking at him.**_

_**Rhade wanted to believe her but he couldn't, he knew the facts. "I've counted twice there's one suit missing."**_

**_Then he was laying on a bunk trying to sleep but also wanting to go to Beka. To hold her, to love her. She was behind him her eyes glowing bright red. She swong the axe she's holding at his heart. He rolls out of the way trying to trip her so that she wouldn't get hurt. Trying to get the axe away from her he receives a slash along his thigh. Blood began to pour out of the cut as he somehow gets the knife to her throat. "Beka please stop." Her only reply was to throw him over her shoulder into the wall. Then she was on top of him reaching for his heart as if she wanted to rip it out with her bare hands. Then she stops staring at him the glow gone from her eyes. She stared at him with a look of horror before fleeing._**

_**Rhade lay on a different bed dressed only in a pair of shorts when the door beeped. He stood up and opened it to find Beka dressed in a long shirt that barely covered her shorts.**_

"_**Can I talk to you?" She asked her eyes traveling over his body, her speech slurred.**_

"_**Sure," he stepped back allowing her to enter.**_

"_**Rhade," she stumbled and he caught her smelling the whiskey on her breath.**_

"_**Beka," he led her to the bed where she sat dazed. He took the bottle out of her hands.**_

"_**Help me."**_

_**He sat down pulling her close as she started to cry. "Beka what's wrong?"**_

"_**They're gone, everyone's gone."**_

"_**Who?" He wiped the tears off her cheeks hating to see her like this. She was so different from the women that he loved.**_

"_**Everyone, dad, mom, Rafe," she broke off reaching for the bottle.  
Rhade grabbed her wrist, "you don't need that, I'm here." He whispered.**_

_**They sat that way for a while until she drifted off to sleep. He gently laid her on his bed tucking her in throwing the bottle away.**_

"_**Rhade you and Beka are need on command." Andromeda said appearing on the screen next to his bed.**_

"_**Tell Dylan Beka's sick or something." Rhade said looking for something to wear.**_

"Rhade, Rhade wake up."

Rhade blinked at Beka trying to remember where he was. "Where am I?"

"You're on the Maru." Beka said her eyes filled with worry again.

**Damn, now I remember. We never had anything, but she wants to start something. God why did I have do take that dare? **Rhade blinked rubbing his head where he must have hit it when he fell. "I think so. How long was I out?"

"A few minutes are you okay?"

"No, I won't be okay until I know what I've forgotten, but for now I'm physically fine." He replied pulling himself to his feet.

Beka's relief was obvious. "Now you sound like Rhade."

"Hey boss I got it." Harper called.

**What the hell I might as well play this out. **"I don't know if I'd normally say this but thank you for coming after me." He turned and went to where Harper waited. Leaving a shocked Beka behind.

"Their pretty pissed," Harper said turning on the screen to show the towns people beating on the side of the ship with their guns and demanding that they surrender.

"You try first, and act as if I'm not here," Rhade whispered to Beka staying out of the screens range.

Beka stepped up to the screen, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Her voice must have been amplified a lot because the pounding stopped and everyone in view of the screen covered their ears. "We demand that you surrender or leave at once." One man, the leader shouted.

"We will once you get away form my ship," Beka retorted, "unless you want to deep fried more then a burned out circuit."

The leader pulled another man away from the ship and they both looked at a small screen. Then the leader approached the Maru again. "You will release Telemachus Rhade to us and stand trial."

Rhade grabbed his arm as pain laced through it. He stumbled backward as the pain spread throughout his body, unable to cry out. Then his head felt as if it had been smashed out pain filling all of his senses. Something like hot knives sliced through his body tearing everything in there path. Dimly he heard someone call his name. Images, memories, and feelings flashed before his eyes. **Is this what it's like to die?** Years of memories some he knew some he just remembered flooded through him.

Then the pain went away and he was sitting on the deck in the Maru leaning against one hull with Beka and Harper kneeling on either side of him.

"Are you all right?" Harper asked.

"What happened this time?" Rhade asked rubbing his arm where the pain had started.

"You grabbed your arm and stumbled back sliding down the wall." Beka explained the worry clear in her eyes.

"Are we still surrounded?" Rhade asked pulling himself to his feet.

"Yes and their still demanding that we surrender. What did you do here?"

"I crashed," Rhade said staring at the hull. "They wouldn't demand our surrender if we had something they don't'."

"Yeah like you," Harper said sarcastically.

"Harper," Beka growled turning to Rhade, "and do you mind telling me what you're thinking because it involves MY ship."

"I'm talking about Dylan. This is one of those pre-commonwealth planets that worships him. But it will only work if we can get him down without him being killed." Rhade explained.

"And how do we do that? Incase you haven't notice we're surrounded by people demanding your surrender." Harper said.

"We send a message to _Captain Dylan Hunt_ of the _Andromeda Ascent_ requesting help. I say a message because it also needs to be sent so that they can see it."

"And you expect them to believe us?"

"I don't see you coming up with any other ideas."

"Jeeze, look why don't you two duke it out after we get off of this planet?" Beka broke in. "Harper get that message out to Dylan and send them a copy but make it look like it's not meant form them."

Harper glared at Rhade while Beka walked away.

"Do you have a problem?" Rhade asked.

"Why the hell would I have a problem with a damn Nietszchean?" Harper snarled looking from a flexi to the screen as he started working.

"Rhade, come here," Beka called.

Rhade went but not before seeing the look of hatred on Harper's face. **Divine, he thinks I'm like Tyr and just want to betray her. That's why I never even asked her on a date. I've already lost my wives and children I sure as hell don't want to lose her. Please let her forget that dinner date. It was her idea though. Does she have feelings for me?**

"Exactly how much do you remember?" Beka asked leaning against the back of the flight chair.

"Almost everything, I think." Rhade replied. **Might as well tell her the truth.**

"Uh-huh," Beka said before grilling him on his work. "Sounds like you know your job at least.

Something beeped and Rhade moved to the communications consul. "We've got a message coming in from Dylan."  
"Put it on," Beka ordered turning around to face the screen.

"What's going on," Dylan asked appearing on the screen. "Last time I checked only Rhade and the Lancers called me Captain."

"I can't leave because they have us surrounded. We need you to come down and talk to them." Beka said.

"Why?"

"This is one of the pre-commonwealth planets." Rhade said stepping up to Beka so that Dylan could see him.

"I'll be down in a few minutes can you hold on tell then?"

"Of course, Maru out." Beka said cutting the link. "You owe me big time."

"You'll have to wait a couple hours for that payment."

"We'll see about that, why do they want you so bad?"

"Don't ask me." Rhade said.

If reviews are good I may write a few more chapters after this so review or I'll send my ghost George after you.


	4. Who Does He Think He Is

Just a little something from Harper's POV  
As always I own nothing except…nothing.  
**Bold** are thoughts

**Who Does He Think He Is**

**Why is he so hard to believe? The damn nietszchean thinks he can come in here and pretend to forget everything and get Beka to fall all over him like a love sick pup. Dimmit he's right to**. Harper stared at the screen he'd rigged up. Rhade and Beka were on the flight deck talking; mainly Beka was grilling him about his job. Dylan would be down in a few minutes and take them back to the Andromeda. At least there he wouldn't have to watch Beka hanging all over Rhade. **Damn nietszchean, why did he have to join us anyway? And why the hell can't he leave Beka alone? He's just like all the other Tyr. He doesn't even want her as a person. He only wants her as a way to pass on his genes then he'll leave like all the others. Damn him.**

"Do you have a minute Harper?" Rhade broke in.

**Damn netichzean, why can't you just leave? Beka's had enough without you coming along. **"Why do you care?"

"Because you seem a little pissed at me for some reason." **Damn right.** "And I would like to know why."

"Why do you care? You're nietszchean why the hell do you care." Harper blew up fight to keep his voice low so that Beka wouldn't hear. **Damn him, why can't he at least get pissed?**

"Do you have a problem with me liking Beka?"

"Why the hell would I care?" **Of course you bastard.**

"Harper, I'm not Tyr. If anything happens between us it will not be just because I want to pass on my genes."

**Bull crap. **"Yeah right, then why are you asking me this?"

"Because you care about what happens to her and if you have a problem I'll stay away from her."

"Swear on your matriarch."

"I swear on the Matriarch Harper, and if I ever do hurt her I expect you to kill me." Rhade said his voice even.

**Almost as if he means it.** "If you ever hurt her in any way."

"Harper, I will never betray Beka or you, or anyone on the crew of the Andromeda."

Harper felt relief wash over him. "All right," he turned back to the screen. He's never lied before. "Dylan's here."

They watched as the slipfighter landed and Dylan got out talking got the people. After a few minutes the leader called everyone away as Dylan got back into the slipfighter.

"Maru come." They heard Dylan say.

"Maru here." Beka said.

"Everything's ready for you to come back."

"One our way, Maru out." Beka appeared in the doorway. "Ready to go home boys?"

"Yeah," Harper said, "just don't go crazy on us."

Okay it's a short chapter but I thought you might want to know why Harper's pissed. Review and tell me if I should keep going.


	5. Dinner

Due to your overwhelming reviews I have decided to continue this story if only so that I can find out what happens next.

In case you haven't guessed all I own is a picture I got off the internet.

**_Bold Italics_** are memories/dreams

**Bold** is thoughts

**Dinner**

Rhade sat staring at the wall. He had ten minutes before he was supposed to meet Beka for dinner. **Can I go through with this? We never had anything before but does she want to start something? Well at least Harper doesn't object as long as don't start acting like an idiot I'll be fine. Why the hell did I tell her I didn't remember anything? I can remember every time see looked at me. Did she actually believe me when I said I didn't remember a lot? **

"Rhade," Andromeda appeared in on the screen next to him.

"Huh?"

"Beka wants to know if you'll postpone something. She's having some problems on the Maru. What are you postponing?"

"Something, is she on the Maru now?"

"Yes." Andromeda started at him with a look of wonder on her face as he stood up.

"Thank you," he left his quarters headed toward the Maru not knowing why he was going there. **Why do I need to see her? Would she drop the date if I asked her to? Divine what do I do?**

"Rhade," Trance was in the hall in front of him.

"Yes." Rhade replied a little startled. **Where the hell did you come from?**

"You can remember everything can't you?"

**She knows, who would've guessed?** "Yes." **Which part of everything?**

"She does care for you."

**Thanks that just made my decision a hell of a lot easier**. "Don't tell me this has something to do with the Route of Ages?"

"Yes, it's destiny."

**Great, she can have me or Gharis. Why do I not like this idea?** "Thanks for your input." He continued on past her toward the Mau hoping that Bake was alone.

She was. When he got there Rhade found Beka in her room staring at the floor.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." He said stopping in the door. **Do you still want to have dinner? Could we start something?**

"It's not that, it's just that before we never had anything and now it's like I-I." She trailed off still not looking at him.

You're not sure what to do? Hell neither am I but I'm willing if you are. "We never had anything before because I was afraid. What do say we start over?" He squatted down in front of her lifting her chin so that their eyes met. **She knows that I remember, why else would I have said that?** "And yes I do remember everything now. Even a few things you ay never have noticed."

"Like what?"

"Like how beautiful you are." He kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you Beka."

>>>>>

Okay I think this is the end. Review Please since this is my first multi chapter fic.


End file.
